


Soft

by DakCake



Series: Stream of Consciousness AU [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Short One Shot, This is the shortest thing I've published, it's just fluff, soft, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakCake/pseuds/DakCake
Summary: Roman and Virgil just talk, and then kiss. I want them to be happy.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: Stream of Consciousness AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Soft

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Virgil laughed, “What?” 

“I feel like I don’t say it enough, you know. How much I adore you, how you make me want to hold you close and never let go, keeping you safe in my arms forever.” Roman grinned, wrapping his arms around Virgil, and hoisting up bridal style.

Virgil hid his face in the crook of the other’s neck. “Roman. Stoppppp.” 

“No! I shant! It is my mission to make sure you feel loved and appreciated, because you deserve the whole world, and god damn it, I’m going to give it to you!” He swung them in a circle, and Virgil clung onto him tighter. 

“But Roman, you’ve already given me my whole world.” Virgil muttered. 

“I’m sorry? Say that again my Dark and Gloomy Knight?” 

“You’ve already given me my whole world,” Virgil brought his hands up to cup Roman’s face, and the dramatic man felt a bit faint. “You are my whole world.” 

Immediately Roman burned crimson. “Oh.” Then he burst into tears. 

“Roman?!” Virgil started to panic. 

Through his sobs, Roman was smiling brightly. “I love you so much! You’re my whole world too.” 

Virgil cupped his face in his hand. Then softly kissed him. It was a strange angle, Roman still fully supporting Virgil in his arms, but it was sweet, and soft, and warm. Everything was ok, and it was going to stay that way. 

Virgil grinned. 


End file.
